gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovv-af Danazine
|image=Danazine-ms-mode.png;Front Ovv-af-dragon.jpg;Flight mode Danazine2.png;Commander Type (Front) Ovv-af-alt-dragon.jpg;Commander Type (Flight Mode) MSAG34 DANAZINE (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Mass Production |type=Suit |OfficialName=Danazine ダナジン |designation=ovv-af |archetype=ovv-a Baqto |first=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~29, Gundam Build Divers~10 |manufacturer=Vagan, |operator=Vagan, Mass-Divers |pilot=Godom Tynenam, Glat Otto, Sam Kalev, Lin Foster, |height=18.4 |emptyweight=69.5 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Beam Shooter/Beam Saber Danazine Spinner Danazine Cannon |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor }} The ovv-af Danazine is a mass-produced Vagan mobile suit appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Technological & Combat Characteristics The Danazine is the Vagan's next generation mass-production mobile suit, intended to replace the older frontline mobile suits, such as the ovm-e Dorado. It is the primary mobile suit used by the Vagan during the invasion of Earth.April 29. 2012 Sunrise · MBS SOTSU . Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Official Site"MS Danazine" During high-speed flight mode, the Danazine's legs are retracted, while the left and right head stabilizers closed and cover the Danazine's face to reduce aerial resistance. This mode allows the Danazine to achieve flight speed faster than most other mobile suits."Hobby Japan" Monthly, Hobby Japan, June 2012, JAN 4910081270628 It is armed with a beam cannon built into its pelvis, two beam vulcans/sabers on each hand and a beam shooter/saber mounted under its chin.Episode 29 Grandfather's Gundam Armaments ;*Danazine Cannon :Mounted in the pelvis, it fires a very wide beam and is mainly used for bombardment. ;*Beam Shooter/Beam Saber :Mounted under the chin, it is a special beam gun that can also emit a beam saber. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Danazine Spinner :The tail of the Danazine, which functions as a striking weapon capable of impaling an enemy mobile suit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History In A.G. 164, the Danazine has become the Vagan's main mass-production mobile suit, replacing the older ovm-e Dorado. These units are deployed to the frontlines, acting as vanguards during the Vagan assault on Earth. Variants ;*ovv-gaf Gurruzine ;*Danazine PH ;*Gagne Danazine Gallery 3rd_ms_b_008.gif 3rd_ms_b_010.gif Danazine-ms.png 1335686387.jpg 1335704267044.jpg Danazine cannon.jpg Danazine dager.jpg Danazine EM Armor.jpg Danazine Net.jpg Danazine saber.jpg Danazine shooter.jpg Danazine tail stab.jpg Danazine vulcan.jpg Danazine 01.jpeg Danazine 02.jpeg O-Custom vs Danazine PF.jpg Img danazine.jpg Danazine Carddass.png Gunpla Hg-danazine.jpg|HG 1/144 ovv-af Danazine (2012): box art HG ovv-af -purple.jpg|HG 1/144 ovv-af Danazine (Purple Color) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art 3rd Generation Veigan Mobile Suit.jpg|Promo for the HG 1/144 Danazine Danazine 1.jpg|HG 1/144 ovv-af Danazine Danazine 2.jpg|HG 1/144 ovv-af Danazine Danazine 3.jpg|HG 1/144 ovv-af Danazine Danazine2.jpg References External links *Danazine on MAHQ